


Scared, Potter? You Wish.

by mindtravelsx



Series: Draco/Harry Works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically a 5+1, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Slight Humor, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: “Scared, Potter?”Harry felt a wave of determination rush through him, as he looked into Malfoy’s icy eyes.“You wish.”---Or a 5 + 1 of "Scared, Potter?" "You wish."





	Scared, Potter? You Wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, here you have a 5 + 1, which is more like a 6 + 1, because I cheated ;p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! :) x
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters or quotes mentioned in this story._

1.

Harry walks up onto the put together stage in the middle of the Great Hall, steps faltering slightly when he hears Professor Snape call Malfoy up on the stage to duel against him. He looks up at Professor Lockhart, as they walk past each other. The concerned look on the man’s face did not help him much. 

“Good luck, Potter.” 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Harry looked back at where Malfoy was walking towards him. Harry took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and walked confidently to the middle of the stage, stopping in front of a smug looking Malfoy. They looked at each other for a moment, the stare broken by Lockhart’s voice. 

“Wands at the ready.” 

Harry lifted his wand up in front of his face. He would never admit to the fact that his hands were, only slightly, trembling. 

He watched as Malfoy lifted his wand in front of his face, and raise his eyebrows at him.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry felt a wave of determination rush through him, as he looked into Malfoy’s icy eyes.

“You wish.” 

With that, they both let their wands fall to their sides, turning their backs to each other to walk to the opposite ends of the stage. 

They hadn’t known, at the time, that the words used in the exchange would become one of their most fond words in the future. 

~

2.

It was during their Fourth Year, when Harry had been chosen as a Triwizard Champion, that the exchange came up again, much like a déja-vu. 

Harry had cornered Ron to let him know how much he appreciated the fact that he’d come to let Harry, his supposedly best friend, know that the first task was dragons. Note the sarcasm there. Harry had walked away from Ron in annoyance, only to hear Malfoy’s voice reaching him to taunt him. 

“Why so tense, Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes, adjusted his bag on his shoulder and went to walk away. He really had better things to deal with at the moment. For example, how in Merlin’s name would he battle a dragon without getting himself, inevitably, killed? 

“My father and I have a bet, you see.” Malfoy’s voice continued his speech, and really, when would the Slytherin ever get a hint and just stop talking for a moment? 

Harry stopped and watched as Malfoy jumped out of the tree to land on the leaves beneath it, while Malfoy continued to enlighten him about the bet he’d made with his father. 

Harry huffed, stalking over to Malfoy.  
“I don’t give a damn about what your father thinks, Malfoy. Neither do I care about whatever bet you and your father might have made together, you’re both pathetic, anyway.” He shoved Malfoy in the chest, and went to turn around, but Malfoy pulling his wand out of his robe stopped him in his tracks and had him reaching discreetly for his own wand.

Malfoy played with the wand smugly, his head tilting, before he raised it toward Harry. 

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry stiffened slightly, then pulled out his wand, “You wish.”, but before either one of them could even try to throw a hex at the other, a flash hit Malfoy in the face and Malfoy blurred with a scream.

It took Harry a few seconds to process that he was staring down at a white, little ferret and a few more seconds to figure out the white, little ferret was actually a transfigured Malfoy.

An amused smile formed on Harry’s face. Harry looked as Mad-Eye Moody came to stand next to him, and watched with growing amusement as Malfoy the ferret was bounced around into the air. 

The small exchange had, yet again, gone by without any warm, or fond, notice from either of them. 

~

3.

It was after the War, when he and some others had returned to finish their education at Hogwarts, the year almost ending, when the words developed a bit more meaning to them. 

Harry found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower, head angled up to gaze at the stars. Harry often found himself sitting here throughout the last year, when he couldn’t sleep, nightmares flashing before his eyes and filling the darkness of his room. 

He got startled by the sound of footsteps and looked behind him to see Malfoy coming up the stairs, stopping when he caught sight of Harry. They look at each other, wondering what to do, before Harry sighs and turns his gaze back to the sky. 

Harry listens to Malfoy shuffle his feet - doubting between joining Harry or walking away, Harry thinks - before he hears the footsteps approaching and feels a body cautiously plop down next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Malfoy broke it by speaking quietly and Harry turned his head toward the blond.

“What do you come out here for?”

Harry watches as Malfoy wrings his hands a bit, watches Malfoy bite his lip and watches as Malfoy’s grey eyes trace the constellations in the sky, as if he hadn’t just spoken to Harry. It takes Harry a few seconds to answer, as he lets his eyes wander back up as well.

“To think.” Harry pauses, before he adds, “Mostly when I find that I can’t sleep, which is almost every night.” 

Malfoy hums slightly, and Harry speaks up again, once more looking at Malfoy. 

“I haven’t seen you any of the nights before, what did you come out here for?” 

Harry watches as Malfoy stiffens, and he feels only slightly guilty for prying, but then again, so had Malfoy and Harry can’t deny that he’s curious as to what Malfoy was doing up here.

“It’s my birthday.” The soft voice of Malfoy rings out, the answer stretching between them. Harry cocks his head, Malfoy’s birthday? Why would Malfoy choose to spend his birthday up here? It’s not as if this place has really good memories attached to it. 

“Your birthday?” Harry asks quietly.

Malfoy nods, biting his lips before he drops his gaze to the wringing hands in his lap. 

“Usually, I would spend it with Blaise and Pansy, right here as well with a sneaked in bottle of Firewhisky.” Malfoy chuckled softly, “but, since they aren’t here this year and no one else wants anything to do with me, I decided to come up here alone. I didn’t know you were here as well.” 

Harry stayed silent, his heart slightly going out to the boy sitting next to him. Malfoy opened his mouth again. 

“I never wanted any of it.” Harry frowns, what was Malfoy talking about? 

Malfoy turns his head to meet Harry’s gaze, which had never left Malfoy.

“I never wanted to join the Death Eaters. My father expected me to, and I couldn’t let him down. I couldn’t let my family down. If I hadn’t done it, they would have been killed.” Malfoy shook his head, “I wish I had taken Dumbledore’s offer that night, I wish I had taken up the help.” 

Harry watched as a lone tear slipped from Malfoy’s left eye. Harry felt his heart break slightly, wanting to reach over to hold Malfoy’s hand, but he got stopped by Malfoy’s voice. 

“I’m sorry. For how I acted towards you, and your friends. For trying to curse you. For everything. I really am sorry.” 

They stared at each other for a few moments, Harry finally reaching over to grasp Malfoy’s right hand in his left, a thumb rubbing along the back of Malfoy’s hand.

Harry spoke softly, “I am sorry, too.” Malfoy looked at him, confused and Harry continued. “I am sorry for cursing you in the bathroom that day,I shouldn't have used the spell. I am sorry for acting like a prat to you. I am sorry for never reaching out to you when you needed it most.” 

Harry looked as a few more tears escaped Malfoy’s eyes and he reached up to wipe some away with his free hand, his hand dropping down to softly brush over Malfoy’s lips. Harry’s eyes dropped to where his fingers were brushing past pink lips. He pulls his fingers away from the soft lips and lifts his eyes again to grey ones. 

Malfoy watched him. Harry saw grey eyes flicking to his lips and his breath hitched. Harry slowly slid closer, until Harry could feel Malfoy’s warm breath on his face and he stopped, giving Malfoy the chance to back out had he wanted to. 

“Scared, Potter?” The words left Malfoy’s lips in a whisper, and Harry dropped his eyes to Malfoy’s lips to see them curved in a tentative smirk. 

Harry let a small smile slide onto his face, flicking his eyes up to look Malfoy in his eyes and he shook his head.

“You wish.” 

Harry closed the gap between them and let out a sigh as their lips finally met in a soft kiss. Their first of many. 

~  
4.

Harry sighed contentedly, his body sinking into the warm mattress below him and his arm tightening around the body laying next to him, not wanting to get up yet.

Fingers stroked down his back and lips came to rest next to his ear, making a smile creep onto Harry’s face. 

“I know you’re awake, Harry.” A soft kiss was placed on his ear and Harry giggled at the ticklish feeling, pulling his head back slightly. 

“C’mon, get up, love. We have a busy day planned.” Draco’s fingers were now stroking down his side and Harry squirmed, shaking his head as an answer to let Draco know he had no intention of getting out of bed and pulling Draco more towards him.

A laugh escaped Draco, and Harry felt Draco pulling his hands away, Harry whining at the loss of warmth. 

“You leave me no choice, Mr. Potter.” Harry furrowed his brows, but not even one second later a surprised gasp falls from his mouth as something soft hits him in the back. 

Harry looks up to see a smug Draco, resting on his knees on the mattress, looking at him, a pillow dangling from his hands. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he gets cut off by a pillow slamming into his chest and Harry growls. 

He picks up his own white pillow, lifting it above his head and looks at Draco, whose eyes had widened. He pauses, only for Draco to school his features into a challenging look. 

“Scared, Potter?” Draco smirk, an eyebrow raised.

Harry narrows his eyes, “You wish.”, before he smacks the smirk of his boyfriend’s face.

A whole ten minutes later, they’re both laughing and catching their breath, as they hold each other in their arms, pillows discarded on the floor.

“Happy anniversary, Draco.” Harry whispers and he places a soft kiss on Draco’s head.

“Happy anniversary, Harry.” Draco looks up at him with a smile.

 

Harry doesn’t know that, as Draco looks him in the eyes that morning, the only thing on Draco’s mind is the black box in the side table next to the bed, in which a silver band is nestled. Harry also doesn’t know, that Draco has been planning the dinner and proposal for a year. 

Harry only comes to know, when Draco is down on one knee in front of him, the black box opened to show Harry the silver band, and asks him, “Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, Harry?” Harry only remembers when and how to answer, having been shocked into an emotional surprise, as Draco asks "Scared, Potter?" 

Harry drops to his knees to take Draco’s face into his hands as he nods, then shakes his head as an after thought to the second question, "You wish.", he chokes out. Tears slip down his face as they both chuckle, Draco slipping the ring around his finger, as they meet in a soft, but wet, kiss. 

~

5.

Harry sighed and dropped his quill on his desk, hands coming up to run through his hair in obvious annoyance as he leaned back in his chair.

At the moment, it was almost eight in the evening and Harry found himself still sitting at his desk in the office, trying to find a lead in the case he and Ron had been working on. Ron had been busy with Hermione, her just having given birth to their first born, leaving the case mainly to Harry. 

The office was still full, most aurors used to working late to crack their cases and find new information. 

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his fiance, Draco, walk into the office. Harry frowned, he thought Draco had left already. His fiance was supposed to visit his parents at the Manor.

“What are you still doing here, love? It’s almost eight. Didn’t you go to meet your parents?” 

Draco smiled as he walked over, settling himself in Harry’s lap, hands resting on Harry’s shoulders. Draco squeezed Harry’s shoulders and Harry sighed at the pleasurable feeling of Draco’s fingers kneading into the knots. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Auror Potter.” Draco teased and Harry smiled tiredly, his head dropping against Draco’s chest. “And, no, father asked to reschedule. Something came up with father’s business.” Harry only hummed in response. 

“Don’t stop, feels good.” Harry mumbled as he felt Draco stop his massage and pull away his hands. Harry felt Draco’s chest vibrate slightly as Draco chuckled, hands coming to rest on his shoulders again. Instead of continuing the massage, Harry felt Draco’s fingers trace the back of his neck lightly, occasionally sliding into his hair to tug slightly on the ends and Harry moaned softly at the feeling. 

“How about I help you relax in some other way? Have me ride you in this chair? In your office, where everyone could hear us or walk in at any second?” Harry knew they wouldn’t, for they had Silencing Charms as well as Locking Charms, but the thought made his breath hitch nonetheless in excitement. And, who would’ve thought? 

“Or are you scared, Potter?” Draco’s voice taunted him. 

Harry bucked his hips slightly, hands tightening on Draco’s hips, as he hoarsely brought out. “You wish.”, only to add, “Please, Draco.” 

And before he knew it, their clothes were spelled off and Draco’s hand was around his cock, tugging, and Harry let his head fall back against his chair with a sigh, let Draco take care of him. 

~

Bonus. (+1) 

Harry stood in front of Draco, their hands clasped together and matching soft smiles - although, Harry knows Draco would deny it, as he did not do soft. Harry knows better, after four years of dating - on their faces as they looked at each other.

“Harry James Potter, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your wedded husband?” 

Harry gazed at Draco, the soft smile never slipping of his face. He watches as Draco raises his eyebrows, and opens his mouth to whisper softly to Harry. 

“Scared, Potter?” The tone was mocking, but Harry could see the slight concern in the grey eyes and Harry shook his head with a low chuckle, before he whispered back just as softly.

“You wish.” At the words, Draco’s smile grows just the tiniest bit, the concerned look leaving his eyes.

In a louder voice, but equally as soft and fond, Harry declares, “I do.” 

They barely hear the, “I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss each other.”, before they were already moving closer towards each other to share their first kiss as a married couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know ! :) x


End file.
